Songs for Sherlolly
by Gwinny
Summary: Sherlolly fics based on songs
1. No a Pretty Girl

I'm not a pretty girl

That's not what I do

I ain't no damsel in distress

Waiting to be rescued

 **Not a Pretty Girl** by Ani Difranco

Molly walked into the break room, flipping on the TV. She heard a voice she'd hope to never hear.

"Did you miss me? Did you miss me?" with Jim Moriarty speaking those words.

"Well did you miss me?"

Molly whirled around seeing the man she'd thought dead standing before her.

"Hello, Molly." Jim walked towards her.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak at all. He reached out and stroked her cheek carefully.

"I've missed you. It seems I overlooked you last time when I was trying to eliminate Sherlock and it seems you were more important than I realized."

He reached for her with his fingers biting cruelly into her arms.

"Well time to leave, we'll see if Sherlock is willing to play this game!"

She tried to pull away but Jim swung his hand and hit her hard enough to render her unconscious.

Sherlock was descending the plane from which he'd just spent his four minutes of exile in. "What the hell is it now Mycroft?"

"It seems your country needs you." Mycroft replied showing Sherlock the video of Moriarty's cryptic words.

"How the hell is this possible? I saw that bastard blow his brains out on the rooftop of Bart's!"

"Well you jumped off of a building and here you are so I guess anything is possible."

"We need to alert everyone's surveillance immediately! He'll go after all of my friends first, but first we need to get Molly, he overlooked her last time but if he is indeed alive, he will know about Molly's help in my 'death'. He will try to snatch her first"

The Holmes brothers were already heading towards the car with the Watsons.

"Where to Mr. Holmes."

"Bart's" was the only reply.

She came to slowly, her vision broken, her head screaming at her. She rolled, and fought down the nausea that rose in her throat. She found that her hands and legs had been tied to a bed.

He sat beside her, with his perfect suit and highly polished shoes looking down at her.

"Well I promised Sherlock Holmes I would burn the heart out of him and now I can." He poked the bruise that had formed across her head.

She curled away from him and fought a shiver of revulsion as he touched her.

"I'm going to undo these chains and you're going to behave yourself or we'll have to move onto the unpleasant part of this."

Molly promised herself that as soon as those chains came off she'd be able to get away. He removed the chains and she gained her feet, only to have her head spin and send her groaning to the floor. He pressed his fine shoes on the back of her neck.

"Don't make me break your neck. We're going to go somewhere else where we can record all of this lovely situation and send it to Sherlock."

She shook her head. She wouldn't allow him to use her as a pawn in his sick and twisted game with Sherlock. At that exact moment his phone rang and as he lifted his arm to answer the call Molly kicked him in the stomach and ran. Jim shouted and Molly ran as fast as she could out the door.

She ran out into the night, toward the street, but even as she looked back she could see him coming after her.

Sherlock was shouting and raging at everyone at Bart's and his hand hurt from where he'd punched Mycroft from when hearing that Mycroft had reduced Molly's surveillance team. The pain in his hand was nothing compared to the pain in his heart when he thought of Molly.

He was running out of the door to the last location it was known that Jim had been at.

"Sherlock!"

He paused only to have John running after him.

"He's got her. I know he has, and he will hurt her."

John knew what Moriarty was capable of and was worried as Sherlock.

In the dark London night, she was struggling to see where she was going. She ran as fast as she could, hoping she was heading away from Jim and where he'd held her. If she could lose him, she could get help as soon as possible and let Sherlock know that Jim was back from the dead.

She could hear him behind her, too close and knew that he'd have her soon. He slammed into her and they fell to the ground.

She rolled, kicked, and punched him to get free. Then froze when she felt a knife press into her throat.

"Well, Molly you certainly fought more than I thought you would but now it's time to end this chase."

"Let her go." Sherlock's voice rang out. "This is between me and you. Let her go."

"But she is your heart and it's so much more fun watching you with your _feelings!"_

"Hurt her, and you're dead. You won't make a miraculous recovery this time."

Suddenly Molly jerked her head back breaking Jim's nose and making his eyes water as he recoiled he dropped Molly who dived away as she heard the gunshot ringing out.

As Molly was pulled up by Sherlock she saw the smoke coming from John's handgun knowing that Moriarty was now dead.

Molly found herself locked in Sherlock's arms and she glanced around at the friends around her and said to Mary Watson,

"Those self- defense classes you had me take came in use after all!"


	2. Nicotine

A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter I own nothing boo!

You are my muse

Got me smoking nicotine

I watch you sometimes

From oh so far away

But I can't forget you

Or anything you say

Nicotine by Ani Difranco

He'd watched her intently after his fall, after all Molly Hooper was his. It was her fault, all her fault, dating other men and even having the audacity to get engaged with that ridiculous Tom.

He looked down at the cigarette hanging between his fingers with a frown. He was smoking again because Molly had driven him to it.

He knew that she'd disapprove of his smoking and he could hear her voice in his head saying, "Sherlock, you were doing so well." Well it wasn't his fault it was hers!

When he finally returned he'd have to put an end to both Molly's ridiculous engagement and his smoking.


End file.
